


Danganronpa: Ultimate Society

by Scoverva



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Confessions, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Love Confessions, M/M, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Mastermind Owada Mondo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva
Summary: A collection of one shots for my Mastermind! Kiyotaka au ‘DR: Ultimate Society’Key Differences:- Instead of Hajime, Chiaki becomes Izuru (I promise there’s a reason for this)- The Killing Game of Class 78 has different deaths/survivors- Junko and Mukuro are not involved with The Tragedy in this AU- Instead of Kiyondo being an Alter or Personality Change, he is Kiyotaka’s twin brother in this AU- Takemichi would take Komaru’s place in UDG, Toko’s replacement is still yet to be determined- During The Tragedy, KG and some time Post-KG, Kiyotaka and Mondo are not dating, but Kiyotaka still has feelings for him- Other information will be added if necessary
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Mondo had been getting a series of love letters in his locker for the past couple months, and the latest one was asking him to meet somewhere.

Mondo stood in Classroom 2-B, leaning against the wall as he waited. What was he waiting for? Well, he got an anonymous letter in his locker. Specifically, one asking him to meet in the classroom. 

‘Mondo, please meet me in Classroom 2-B at 5:00 pm, it’s important.’

And Mondo arrived early, ten whole minutes early. He was confused. He’d been getting a series of unsigned love letters for the past couple months, and he figured that he was finally getting a confession.

Which was why he was confused as to why his heart sped up when Kiyotaka walked in the room. Why he felt butterflies in his stomach, or why he felt like his lungs were suddenly sucked dry. He felt like time froze, seeing Kiyotaka step into the room with a slightly bashful face, locking the door behind him. 

“Owada-Kun...Hi…” Kiyotaka greeted, smiling sheepishly. He leaned against the other wall, mirroring Mondo. He played with his sleeves, staring at the ground. 

“Oh, uh, hey,” Mondo said in return. Kiyotaka and him were best friends, and even if Mondo wouldn’t admit it, Kiyotaka was also Mondo’s crush. “What’s up?”

Kiyotaka looked up, stepping closer. He was slow, and with the current situation, everything was running even slower in Mondo’s mind. Kiyotaka walked across the classroom, standing right in front of Mondo. Mondo felt like he wasn’t even breathing, yet, he was breathing quickly, trying to make up for how breathless he felt.

“I’m...sure you can figure out why I invited you here,” Kiyotaka mumbled, getting closer, so their faces were only inches apart. “I’ve liked you for a while now, Owada-Kun. Enough to finally gather up the courage to confess this to you in person…”

Mondo’s mind was racing. There was no way this was happening. He had to be dreaming this entire time. Yeah, that was the only explanation for this.

Kiyotaka continued, “I have, truly, fallen in love with you, Owada-Kun. You’re so brave, and kind, I am surprised I had not fallen for you sooner. Do you feel the same way?”

All Mondo could do in response was nod. It was like he had forgotten how to speak, his mind was blank. This was real. This was actually happening. Kiyotaka smiled, and Mondo could feel his heart melt.

“I’m glad you feel the same way, Owada-Kun...Or, can I just call you Mondo?” He asked, his faint smile remaining. He was pressed up against Mondo, hands resting on Mondo’s chest. Mondo nodded again.

“Y-Yeah-! Th-That works!” Mondo stammered out, smiling nervously. 

“Good...Such a pretty name, Mondo…” Kiyotaka mumbled to himself, smiling. “Can I kiss you? Or is that too much?”

“Oh! Shit! Y-Yeah! Y-Ya can kiss me! Go ahead!” Mondo nervously answered. Kiyotaka’s grin grew, and he reached up and kissed Mondo. Mondo wrapped his arms loosely around Kiyotaka’s waist, tilting his head a bit and leaning into it.

They parted after a few seconds, even if it felt like much longer. They smiled at each other, with Mondo clearly being more nervous and awkward than Kiyotaka was. 

“I’ll stay by your side, no matter what,” Kiyotaka promised, staring lovingly into Mondo’s violet eyes, “And I’ll make sure you stay safe, okay?”

Mondo chuckled. “We jus’ got t’gether an’ yer already gettin’ sappy?” He questioned, smiling, “Yeah, I’ll stay by yer side, too. Promise.”

Yet, how could Kiyotaka believe that when Mondo starts to question him on his goals?


	2. Kiyotaka Ishimaru vs Juzo Sakakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kyosuke asks Juzo to interrogate Kiyotaka Ishimaru, it doesn’t exactly go as planned.
> 
> CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EPSIDODES 9 + 10 OF DR3 DESPAIR ARC, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS
> 
> Also I apologize in advance if I wrote Ryota and Juzo out of character/poorly, I haven’t actually watched the anime, just those two episodes for this specific scene + a certain character’s death.

Ryota ran. For his life, that is. Ran from him. His legs were sore, his lungs were heavy, he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Members of the Ultimate Society, some cult made by one of his underclassmen. Well, it felt like a cult. The man called it an organization. Whatever, that didn’t matter.

At some point, he tripped and fell. Rolled a bit. And when he looked up, he was surrounded. There was nowhere to go.

“Ryota Mitarai.” His voice was cold, emotionless. Out walked Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the man behind the entire tragedy. “I told you not to run.”

“W-Wait! I-I panicked-!” Ryota insisted, backing up. Right, the crowd around him. The one that stopped him from running any further. Right.

“Rules are rules, Mitarai,” Kiyotaka taunted, “And breaking them is punishable. By death. But, you did help me achieve some goals of mine…”

“G-Goals…? What are you-“

“I need a threat. Death, obviously. When your class see’s what happens when they do not cooperate, well…” Kiyotaka leaned in close. “They’ll fall in line. They’ll become my little army.”

Ryota just...stared. This wasn’t good. At all. “I-I didn’t-! I-I just wanted to help-! Make the world better-!”

“And yet you failed. Besides, I am making the world better. Just not in the way you hoped,” Kiyotaka taunted, smiling, “So, life is your reward. Does that sound good?” Ryota was silent. “I’ll take that as a yes. Now then, shoo. I have no need for you. Run along, before I decide to kill you. After all, I’m sure the world would love to hear how you helped make it better.”

And he listened. He ran off, screaming, too terrified by his own actions to do anything else. Kiyotaka watched, smiling. Though, he was brought out of his trance by hearing a few members of the Ultimate Society get punched to the ground. He turned to see what the commotion was.

Juzo Sakakura. The Ultimate Boxer. This should be fun. “Principal’s Office. Now.”

Juzo looked around. Reserve Course Members, all of which surrounded the boy in question. Kaiseidan’s star student. And brother of a murderer. Yeah, Juzo wasn’t surprised that Kyosuke suspected Kiyotaka out of everyone.

“Your flunkeys. They seem a little out of it,” Juzo scoffed, noticing that odd look on each of their faces. Kiyotaka smiled.

“Guilty as charged, Sakakura-Sensei,” Kiyotaka said, the smile remaining. Hell, he even bowed to Juzo, as if enjoying this.

“Munakata had your number,” Juzo scoffed, smirking slightly, “So yer the one behind all those students killin’ each other off, huh?”

“Really? You’re just realizing now? Wow, I knew you thought with your fists, but this is just causing me second hand embarrassment,” Kiyotaka taunted, grinning. Juzo just tossed his jacket aside, ready to fight.

“Ya got a smart mouth, but it’s gonna be down a couple teeth in a sec,” Juzo scoffed, obviously confident in himself. Oh how wrong he is. “Now I’m gonna get all kinds of violent.”

Kiyotaka let out a soft sigh. “Violence. Is that how we’re solving this?” He questioned. Even so, he rolled up his sleeves, taking a defensive stance. “Fine then. I’ll humour you. I suppose I can get something out of this.”

“You wish.” Juzo went straight for Kiyotaka’s head, lunging right at him. Kiyotaka dodged, the punch hitting a man that was behind Kiyotaka. The man was knocked to the ground, and Juzo quickly turned. “Why the hell are ya smilin’ like that?”

Kiyotaka tilted his head. “Who, me? I would barely call this a smile! Just a neutral expression, Sensei!” He took a weapon from one of his lackeys, a bamboo sword. “Now then, Sensei! Teach me some moves! As the Former Ultimate Boxer, I’m sure you have plenty to teach me!”

“Just shut up, why don’ cha?” Juzo shouted, this time aiming for Kiyotaka’s gut, intending to uppercut him. Kiyotaka dodged again, turning on his heel. He hit Juzo in the back of the head with the sword, making the man stumble.

“For the Former Ultimate Boxer, you’re not very good at this,” Kiyotaka taunted, “But I’m not one to disrespect my sensei’s, Sensei!”

“What the hell?!”

“Oh, you mean this?” He gestured at the sword. “I’m a bit of an avid kendo practitioner, if I do say so myself! Helps with keeping in shape! A healthy body is a healthy mind, after all! Haha!”

Juzo aimed again, this time moving to kick Kiyotaka. One of his lackeys pushed him out of the way, taking the hit for him. As instructed, of course. The lackey was knocked to the ground, and all Kiyotaka did was stumble a bit.

“How cute. Ya got people takin’ yer hits for ya. Ya must feel reeeaaal special,” Juzo huffed, letting out a shout and going again. Kiyotaka dodged, again.

“You fight just like Mondo!” Kiyotaka exclaimed, smiling wickedly, “You fire and hope for the best, without even aiming or planning out your attacks! You need to be more vigilant, more observant of your opponent!”

“Ya think I don’t know that?!” Juzo spat, going at him again. Kiyotaka dodged once more, grabbing the man by his hair and slamming him to the ground. Juzo let out a pained shout, and Kiyotaka wiped his hands off on his pants.

“My my, at this rate, we’ll both end up catching colds,” Kiyotaka hummed. He walked over, firmly stepping on Juzo’s head to keep him there. “Oh well. I can handle a common cold.” 

Juzo immediately moved to pull Kiyotaka off of him, before the young dictator cut in. “Ah ah ah, Sakakura-Sensei. Lay a hand on me and I will crush your skull. My boots are made out of iron, after all. It would not be difficult.”

A pause. “The hell do ya want?”

Kiyotaka’s grin grew. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Jus’ get t’ th’ point!” Juzo shouted up at him, glaring.

“Aww, really? You’re not even going to let me have any fun,” Kiyotaka huffed, pouting, “Whatever, let’s get to the point, shall we? You, Juzo Sakakura, have fallen in love. Of course, I do not blame you, in fact, I can relate to your struggles!”

“What the hell are ya talkin’ about?” Juzo scoffed, looking up at him with confusion. Kiyotaka grinned. 

“Oh? Well, we are the same, Sakakura-Sensei! Falling for our closest friends, and yet their love is so far out of our grasp!” Kiyotaka continued, “For different reasons of course.”

“If ya got somethin’ t’ say, jus’ say it ya crazy bastard,” Juzo scoffed, glaring at him. Kiyotaka let out a soft sigh.

“Can’t I have fun for once? I’m trying to show sympathy for you, Sensei,” Kiyotaka huffed, “I wanted to play a little, say you liked Yukizome-Sensei, but we both know that isn’t true, hm?” He leaned in close again, grinning. “Who you truly love is none other than Munakata-Sensei, correct?”

Juzo tensed up, going pale a bit. Yeah, that was a definite confirmation. “Oh, and for future reference, you might want to pay a bit more attention to your surroundings. Aren’t you supposed to be head of security, Sakakura-Sensei? Yet I was able to get pictures of you in your own room. Ironic, isn’t it?”

Kiyotaka pulled out his phone, opening up a set of pictures. “I know that look, the one you give Munakata-Sensei. I know it all too well. Even just you looking at a photograph, I can tell that he is the love of your life, Sakakura-Sensei.”

Juzo was tense, frozen in place. “A-And why th’ hell do you care?”

“Munakata-Sensei is on to me, I know that for sure,” Kiyotaka hummed, walking slow circles around Juzo. “Now, the obvious solution is to kill him. My plan cannot be foiled by a dead man.”

“Don’t touch him,” Juzo spat out, “I swear if you lay one finger on him, I’ll-“

“Oh calm down, I haven’t finished,” Kiyotaka huffed, “He can live if he doesn’t suspect me. Do not worry, I will not tell him about your crush on him. That’d be wrong of me. But, relay any of this back to him, and you won’t get your chance to confess. Deal?”

Juzo didn’t even need to think about it. “Fine. Jus’...don’ hurt ‘im.”

Kiyotaka smiled, putting his phone away and standing in front of Juzo. “Wonderful. This can be our little secret. Now then, I have to go, my schedule is quite a busy one. Farewell, Sensei!” And he was off. Last thing he heard was Juzo letting out a shout of frustration.


	3. Fall of the Rebellion Leader [TRUE_ENDING.doc]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW’s: K//dnapping, being t//ed up, physical t//rture, g//n mention, kn//fe mention, hypothetical description of being sh//t, e//ecution mentions, SEVERAL mentions of m//rder, bl//od, br//ises, h//nging mention, b//rning city, g//nshot w//und, st//bbing, d//ath, detailed description of d//ing, major character d//ath.
> 
> Mondo Owada, the eventual leader of the Rebellion that executed the leader of the Ultimate Society, finds himself kidnapped and in one of the many HQ’s belonging to the Ultimate Society. But, who brought him here? Why, none other than the new leader, of course.

A dull pain buzzed in the back of Mondo’s head, his vision darkened and blurry. He couldn’t focus on anything around him, both with vision and hearing. The more he tried to focus, the worse his headache got. He made an attempt to rub the back of his head, only to feel his wrists tugging on something. He made another attempt, and when his brain processed that he was feeling rope rub against his skin, he suddenly became a lot more aware of his surroundings. Of his situation.

He must have gotten knocked out. He remembered getting hit over the head by something from behind, and then everything went to black. He assumed he was kidnapped, considering the fact that his wrists were bound together, behind his back. He shifted, and felt that it was the same with his ankles. He turned to investigate, and the ropes were done up tight. Whoever had kidnapped him definitely had experience.

He attempted to look around, but the entire room was dark, apart from a singular computer monitor, dimly lit. He saw someone sitting in front of the computer, quietly speaking to the computer, a voice responding. He couldn’t concentrate on what they were saying, or even the general topic of the conversation, all he knew was that neither of the voices sounded especially masculine nor feminine. Somewhere in the middle.

Eventually, the figure at the computer turned slightly, glancing at Mondo. “...You’re awake,” They said, loud enough for Mondo to clearly hear. They stood up, walking over slowly to turn on a light. And Mondo almost wished she kept the light off.

“Kaen..?” Mondo questioned, his voice cracked and dry due to how long he’s been out. He wasn’t sure how long, though. Probably a while, a day at least. Kaen faced him, watching her dad. Obviously, she was taller than when Mondo last saw her, and she had flipped her bangs over. Why was she here?

“Hello, Owada.” Mondo felt saddened by the fact that he was on a last name basis with her. Not even first names, let alone being able to be called ‘dad’ again. “I’d say we have plenty to catch up on, but quite frankly, I do not care enough to know how you’ve been.” Kaen started searching through drawers, slow, turned away from Mondo. Even a fool could tell that she was wearing her fathers clothes. Kiyotaka’s clothes. The name was like a bitter taste in Mondo’s mouth now, the man associated with nothing good in Mondo’s life. But, Mondo didn’t have to worry about that now. Well, he thought so, anyways.

“Kaen, why are ya here?” Mondo asked, mind still groggy and voice still weak. Kaen paused, glancing at him once again. She turned back to the drawer, pulling a few things out. The light allowed Mondo to see a gun and two knives. He tensed up, shrinking back a bit. “Kaen, c’mon, don’t do somethin’ stupid-”

“Oh, you’re one to talk,” Kaen scoffed, turning fully to Mondo. She walked over, crouching down in front of him. “Though, I almost find it funny that you care more about why I am here than why you are here. It is obvious that I am the one who brought you here.” Mondo opened his mouth to respond, only to get the pistol pointed right against his forehead. Mondo quickly shut his mouth, his throat going dry. “I already know you’re going to ask why. I am your daughter, why would I kidnap you and threaten to kill you?” Mondo merely nodded in response, staring at Kaen. “I want revenge.”

Mondo was silent for a moment, not even sure if he should ask. “...For wha-”

Kaen abruptly stood up, kicking him in the side. Mondo let out a pained out, slamming into the ground. He stared up at Kaen, a look of shock on his face. “Don’t speak unless I give you permission,” Kaen scoffed, crouching back down and pulling him up to his knees by his hair. “And to answer your question, I want revenge for what you did to father.”

Mondo tensed up. This was about Kiyotaka? Sure, okay, he didn’t plan on...that happening, but he could see how he was being blamed. The rebellion became Kiyotaka’s downfall, the very same rebellion that Mondo leads. So, the mistake is easy to make. But, he couldn’t explain his side of the story, not while Kaen was like this. He just hoped he would get a chance to explain before Kaen did something stupid. So, he swallowed his pride and stayed quiet.

“You took him away from me. It’s all your fault…” It sounded more like Kaen was trying to convince herself rather than anything else. She was quiet for a moment, before pointing the gun at Mondo again. “I want to kill you right here, right now. So, so badly. It would be easy, wouldn’t it? To just pull the trigger, and watch as your brain splatters onto the floor and wall behind you. But, that would be too simple. No, you deserve worse. Far worse than just a simple gun shot. Why? Because I want you to face a proper punishment. A single bullet to your head would just be the easy way out for you. Quick and painless. No, I want you to suffer, just as you made me suffer. As you made father suffer.”

Mondo took that as an allowance to speak. “Kaen, please, I-I never meant t’ hurt ya, I’m sorry, okay? I’ll say it as many times as ya gotta hear it,” Mondo insisted, pleading. He was legitimately scared, and of his own daughter no less. Perhaps it was just a cruel pattern in the bloodline, Owada’s killing Owada’s. His father killed his mother, Mondo killed Daiya, and now Kaen was going to kill Mondo. He almost laughed at the irony, if it weren’t for the gun pointed at his skull.

“Don’t waste your breath,” Kaen scoffed, “I know you’re just trying to save yourself. You don’t care for me, you never did.” Mondo was taken aback by that.

“Wh- No, Kaen, I do care ‘bout ya-!”

“Shut up!” Kaen hit him over the head with the gun, Mondo having to quickly make sure he didn’t fall over again. He winced from the pain, his head now hurting from two different spots. He coughed up a bit of blood, the substance dripping to the floor. He sat back up straight, stumbling a bit due to the throbbing pains in his head.

“I ain’t lyin’ t’ ya, Kaen,” Mondo insisted, “I’m sorry, for leavin’ ya. I was stupid, okay? Stupid and impulsive. Please, stop this, and come back t’ the rebellion wit’ me.”

Kaen was silent for a moment, either processing his words or just simply not believing him. Or perhaps it was a mixture of those two. “...The rebellion - you - took everything from me. You took my father away from me. How could I ever allow myself to be around you and those- those- bastards, after what they did to me?”

“They ain’t even know who ya are, or that ya even existed, they didn’t mean t’-”

“But you knew! You know!” Kaen shouted, standing up straight. She started pacing around the room, shoving the gun in her pocket and wrapping her arms around herself. “You know about me! You knew I would be alone! And you knew mother was taken by the Future Foundation, you knew I had no one else!”

“I didn’t mean for him t’ fuckin’ get killed, Kaen!” Mondo shouted back. Kaen stopped her pacing, turning to him slowly.

“What?”

“I-I jus’ meant t’ capture him, Kaen, I never meant for him t’ get executed. I tried t’ find ya, but I couldn’t, and I jus’...I thought ya were gone or somethin’, I dunno!” Mondo shouted, struggling against his restraints a bit, “I tried, okay?! All o’ ‘em were hungry for revenge, hell, I had fuckin’ orphans in the group, Kaen! Orphans ‘cause Taka thought their parents were bad people! I tried, okay?! I fuckin’ tried!”

Kaen walked over, kicking him backwards, making him fall to the ground. He hit the ground harshly once again, and he spat out blood onto the floor, staring up at Kaen. “Do not lie to me! You’re their leader, you knew exactly what you were doing!”

“What part o’ ‘I tried’ do ya not understand?!”

“The fact that you’re lying!” Kaen then kicked him in the gut, her heel digging into his stomach, making him cough up blood and start wheezing. He kept trying to stare up at her, to try and get her not to kill him, to beg for forgiveness, anything. “If you were being honest, you would’ve tried harder!”

“Kaen, please-”

“Shut up!” And with one swift kick to the head, Mondo was knocked out once again.

Kaen took a moment to catch her breath, standing beside her now unconscious dad. She wiped her face with her arm, only to find out she had started crying. She stepped away from Mondo, small amounts of blood staining the concrete floor. Even as she walked, a slight shoe print was left behind due to the blood. She sat down, hunching over at the desk in an attempt to stop herself from full-on crying.

“That coulda gone better,” Kiyondo sighed, talking through the computer, “Eh, whatever, bastard’s sufferin’. That’s the goal, ain’t it? T’ make him pay for what he did t’ Taka.”

“I-I...yes, I know.”

“Then why do ya look so damn upset?”

“I...I don’t know…”

“Eh, whatever, prob’ky nothin’.”

Kaen went silent for a moment, thinking. “Do...you think he was telling the truth, Uncle Kiyondo?”

“Tch, prob’ly not. He’s tried t’ kill Taka before, we both know that.”

“I...yes, I know. I remember.”

“Well then, what reason do ya got t’ feel bad?”

“Uncle Kiyondo, he’s my only living family member that I know of, I can’t just kill him.”

“Ya can revive me wit’ that damn machine in due time! Besides, ya always got my ol’ man!”

“I hardly even know my grandfather, Uncle Kiyondo...He may not even like me,” Kaen sighed, “I...think I am going to get some rest. Since he’s unconscious and all…”

“Gotcha! Sleep well, Kaen!”

“Thank you, Uncle Kiyondo.”

Kaen returned to her room, collapsing onto the mattress. She buried her face in the pillow, not caring that she had yet to get changed. She turned her head slightly, glancing at the photo of her and her father on the nightstand. She slowly sat up, gently grabbing the photograph and staring at it for a bit. “...I’ll avenge your death, Father, I promise. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

The next time Mondo woke up, he was alone. He eventually was able to sit up, favouring that over laying on the cold, hard, concrete floor. He let out a small pained noise as he moved, figuring that he probably had a couple bruises. He counted the seconds as they passed by, not having much else to do. If his ankles weren’t bound together, he’d try using the computer to send out a call for help. But, he can’t go anywhere. Not like this.

A few hours had passed before Kaen returned, silent. She sat down at the computer, typing away. Neither of them spoke to each other, just sitting in awkward silence. Until Mondo spoke up. “So, uh, did ya sleep well?”

“No. Not that it should matter to you.” Ouch.

Mondo decided to try again. “Oh, uh, well, what’re ya doin’?”

“Work.” Kaen quickly shut that one down. Mondo went silent again, letting out a small sigh of defeat. Kaen continued working, and Mondo continued sitting in silence. “...You know, it’s funny.”

“Eh? What is?” Mondo questioned, confused. Kaen stood up, her back still facing him.

“For years, I looked up to you, even when you were gone. Father was and always will be amazing, do not get me wrong, but you were enjoyable to be around. Whenever father was busy, no matter how bad you felt, you would always make sure to spend time with me. Then, you left,” Kaen explained, slowly turning so she could glance at him out the side of her eye. “Father always tried his best to fill the void, but father was always busy with work. I spent years trying to figure out why you didn’t even care to say goodbye. But, when I saw father get hung by you, that was when I figured it out. You never cared, you just pretended you did.”

“No, Kaen, please, jus’ hear me out,” Mondo begged, trying this once again. Kaen was silent, and Mondo took that as consent to continue speaking. “I never meant t’ hurt ya, okay? I thought it was easier if I jus’ left, ‘cause then I wouldn’t have t’ see ya cry, and I figured ya’d tell Taka, and I just-”

“Why? Why would you leave in the first place?” Kaen asked, “Everything was perfect-”

“He killed my fuckin’ friends, Kaen,” Mondo interrupted, “Maybe it was perfect for you, but it wasn’t for me. I fuckin’ hated bein’ near him. I wasn’t leavin’ you, I was leavin’ him.”

“He loved you-”

“Yeah well he took it too damn far!” Mondo shouted, not meaning to raise his voice at her, “The only reason I didn’t fuckin’ leave sooner was ’cause I was afraid o’ him killin’ ‘Michi and me bein’ alone!”

Kaen scoffed at him, rolling her eye. “Yes, well, now I’m alone. You may have saved yourself then, but you damned me. Now, I’m getting revenge,” She stated, before walking over and shutting off the light. “Kaen. I was named after a project. The Revival Project, the code name originally chosen because it matched the Japanese word for flame. Because of that strange feature Ishimaru’s have, literal flaming eyes of passion.”

“...What are ya gettin’ at?” Mondo questioned, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. Kaen had become unpredictable, very different than the little girl Mondo knew. Hell, in his eyes, Kaen was both the same little girl and an entirely different person.

“I want to show you something,” She stated, before opening the curtain blocking the window. Red, oranges, and yellows immediately flooded the room, the flames outside stretching as far as the eye could see. Mondo paled, watching everything outside of the building go up in flames. “Isn’t it beautiful? Kaiseidan will be all there is left of the city. Don’t you see now, Owada? They hurt father, all of them, and never gave him a chance! So, I had to get rid of them! Anyone who hurts father will pay the price! First them, now you, and next will be the Future Foundation and The Rebellion!”

Mondo couldn’t even say anything to that, absolutely terrified of what he was seeing. An entire city, burning, all because they hurt Kiyotaka. Sure, Kiyotaka had his revenge all those years ago, with the Kaiseidan Massacre, but this? This was absolute insanity. Some of those people never even hurt Kiyotaka, only the other way around. And yet, all they would become was ash on the streets. Kaen didn’t care if they were elders or children, man or woman, innocent or guilty.

She had become an absolute psychopath.

“Kaen, please stop this! There’s fuckin’ innocent people out there!” Mondo begged, now struggling against the restraints. Kaen pulled the gun back out, and within seconds, Mondo had a bullet in his forearm. He just bit harshly on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, to avoid shouting in pain.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do,” She stated, upset. She walked over to him, the flame in her eye matching the ones outside, her name now truly being fitting for her. “I am the new leader of the Ultimate Society. You may have ended father’s reign, but now I shall carry on his work for him. And I do not plan on ending this with me, either.” She raised the gun, slamming it down on his head harder than last time, knocking him out once again.

Mondo was rudely woken up this time around, getting thrown into the wall. He made a pained noise, but was unfortunately getting used to being thrown around. He stared up at Kaen, who was glaring down at him. “Get up,” She spat out.

“Can’t, I’m restrained,” Mondo scoffed. He shifted, only to figure out that the rope had been cut off. He looked at his wrists, rubbing where the rope had been, red marks having been left in their place. He stood up shakily, stumbling a bit. He placed his hand on the wall, using that to steady himself. He glanced back at Kaen, who simply just watched him. Then, she held out a knife to Mondo. He took it, confused. “Kaen..? What’s this for?” He was hopeful, thinking that maybe she was letting him escape. That couldn’t be any less true.

She took out a knife of her own. “Only one of us is making it out of this room alive, Owada,” Kaen stated bluntly, “I want you dead. So, your only hope at surviving is if you kill me. Right here, right now.” Mondo paled at her words, eyes widening. He took a few steps back, pressing his back against the wall.

“Y-Yer jokin’-”

“No, I am not,” Kaen stated, “Either kill me, or die. That is how this works. You do not get to complain, or try to negotiate.”

Mondo honestly felt like he was going to pass out once again. He couldn’t. Kill his own daughter? Sure, Mondo left for years, but he still cared about her. He just stared at her in disbelief, Kaen pulling out her own knife. “Kaen, please, I ain’t wanna hurt ya-”

“You want to escape alive, don’t you?! Well, if you want to do that, you’ll have to kill me first! So, whose life will it be?! Yours, or mine?!” Kaen questioned, a maniacal look on her face. The only light they had was the still burning city, so Mondo assumed he hadn’t been out for long. Even so, he wished he was still unconscious. Without warning, Kaen lunged at him, aiming for his throat. Mondo swore under his breath, dodging. He slammed into the wall, quickly having to dodge again.

“Kaen, I ain’t gonna kill ya! Please, let’s jus’ talk this out!”

“If you won’t kill me, then die!” Kaen shouted. And, seeing no other way out, Mondo just dropped the knife Kaen had given him, shut his eyes, and prepared for the worst. He let out a choked noise when Kaen’s knife pierced through his stomach, his eyes shooting back open. He stumbled backwards, and Kaen dropped her knife as well, watching as Mondo fell to his knees, choking up blood. He held his arm over his stomach, a pitiful attempt to stop the bleeding. He leaned against the wall, his body quickly being unable to support itself as he slowly died. “Good riddance.” Even given her hatred, when Mondo weakly looked up at her, pained tears staining his own face, he could see that Kaen was also crying. Probably a subconscious thing.

Mondo leaned fully against the wall, sitting against it. Kaen didn’t care to finish him off quicker, wanting to watch him suffer. Mondo was breathing heavily, his lungs trying to replace the quickly depleting oxygen. He turned his head again, staring up at his daughter, unsure of how to feel. He should be angry, and hate her, but he didn’t. Even given everything, Mondo could never hate his daughter. “...Hey...Kaen…?” His speaking was slow, voice quiet and drained as he struggled to stay alive.

“What?” She spat out, glaring down at him.

“Stay safe, please...I love ya kiddo,” Mondo mumbled, turning his head away once again. Kaen stiffened, tensing up. After a few seconds, she walked over, sitting down next to her dying dad. Mondo knew trying to stay alive was useless, but he was genuinely scared. At least his gang members died quickly and painlessly, other than the feeling of betrayal as Mondo chose his little amount of good morals and his stubbornness over them. Apart from Takemichi, who Mondo knew would break him if the boy died. And, right now he was praying that, this time, the feeling wasn’t mutual.

Kaen was still silent for a moment, before ever so slightly leaning against him, even as his breathing stopped and both his vision and consciousness faded. “...I love you too, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [BAD_ENDING.doc] - https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vDWecQOk7LzyjA2T--ndg6mprZdHQ37asp-but_Iyn0/edit
> 
> [GOOD_ENDING.doc] - https://docs.google.com/document/d/1toSuewGthl82snrhU2nQ_1Ix9_GgoWA3eYO6vEvlC1M/edit
> 
> OTHER HIDDEN NOTES/MESSAGES - https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wNw81rbS_Vf-VXbv2dzgljR5Vw5R2jWFitg3sQtfuQ0/edit


	4. Last Man Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takemichi's relationship with Mondo over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW's/TW's: Both Major and Minor character death, descriptions of death/violence, implied gender dysphoria (just in case anyone's in a poor mental space rn), hanging mention,

Takemichi always considered telling him. Nothing special, just a quick ‘Hey, I think I like you’ would suffice. Just getting it off his chest, whether requited or not, was good enough for him. But, that never happened.

Mondo fell in love with someone else, not that Takemichi could blame him. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the epitome of perfection, was the man that Mondo practically had heart eyes for. Kiyotaka, in Takemichi’s eyes, was everything the blond wasn’t. Kiyotaka was smart, intelligent even, and had nearly perfect grades. The only person in Mondo’s class with better grades was Byakuya Togami, not that anyone was surprised. Sure, Takemichi had good grades, but not anywhere near as good as Kiyotaka’s grades. Kiyotaka was good looking, as much as Takemichi envied him, he had to admit that fact. Well, Kiyotaka was a bit pale and tired-looking, but Takemichi has definitely seen far worse. Kiyotaka wasn’t exactly the most social, but at least he wasn’t shy and reclusive like Takemichi was. Well, no, Takemichi wouldn’t consider himself shy, per se, just a bit anxious, like, all the time.

And, to add onto the list of why Kiyotaka was better, he was stronger. Takemichi heard from Mondo how Kiyotaka was able to single handedly apprehend a group of delinquents, who were harassing one of Mondo’s classmates, and tried to knock Kiyotaka out so he couldn’t interfere. Takemichi had no doubt in his mind that Kiyotaka could probably hold his own against Mondo in a fight, maybe even win against the biker. And, hell, Kiyotaka would always be more of a man than Takemichi could ever hope to be. This had nothing to do with strength, it was just that Kiyotaka was always a man, whereas Takemichi could just hope he looked and sounded masculine enough. You know, for a guy under five feet with unevenly cut hair.

But, hey, at least Mondo was happy. Takemichi loved Mondo’s smile, even if it was because of someone else. Takemichi tried not to think of that. It was just a mood killer.

Takemichi actually met Kiyotaka once. Mondo wanted them to meet. And all those insecurities Takemichi has about himself, everything Takemichi assumed about Kiyotaka from the biker’s words, were confirmed true. He was smart, good looking even in person, boisterous, confident - it was no surprise that Mondo had fallen for the moral compass. They were already good friends beforehand, even if they started off as rivals. Still, Mondo loved talking about him. Takemichi’s heard about their confession and their subsequent dates more times than he could count. It felt like torture, even if Mondo didn’t know how much it was hurting the blond.

Yeah, well, what a great guy Kiyotaka turned out to be.

Takemichi always recognized the name not from Hope’s Peak articles, but from a newspaper about a murder case. Six dead students, all killed by Kiyotaka’s brother. Well, no, the brother was one of the victims, but the general consensus was that someone stabbed him, the brother stabbed that person, and they both died. So, Takemichi wasn’t surprised to find out that Kiyotaka was quickly raising his own body count. He just hated the fact that his body count was being risen by the death of his friends. His found family. The Crazy Diamonds.

Takemichi had been dragged out last, by the hair. And Takemichi was never going to get the mental picture out of his head. Hundreds of men, all who used to be Takemichi’s friends, all with slit throats or severed heads or a single stab through their throat. Their bodies littered the ground, so much so that he tripped over a few of them as he was being dragged out. They were just thrown around, like trash, but that wasn’t what scarred Takemichi the most.

The second their eyes met - Takemichi’s and Mondo’s eyes - Takemichi swore he saw all the colour drain from Mondo’s face. Mondo was tied up, bound to one spot and forced to watch as his gang - his friends - were all slaughtered by some monster in a red uniform. By his own boyfriend, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Mondo’s eyes had widened when he saw Takemichi, shocked to see him, even if Takemichi could tell that Mondo was expecting to see him. Maybe Mondo had hoped that Takemichi was able to fight his way out of this situation. Or, maybe Mondo had hoped that Takemichi had never become involved in the first place. There was also always the chance that it was just wishful thinking in Takemichi’s mind, but hey, it never hurt to be hopeful.

Takemichi was shoved onto his knees in the stained dirt - the dirt stained with blood - and Takemichi had no doubt that his pants were also quickly becoming stained. Mondo stared at Takemichi with wide, terrified eyes, and that was when Takemichi noticed that Mondo was sobbing. Mondo never cried. Last time Takemichi saw Mondo cry was after Daiya died, and that was already a few years ago.

Takemichi felt cold, bloody metal touch his throat. Not enough to kill him, but enough that it was both terrifying and borderline painful. It was definitely going to leave a mark, perhaps even a scar. Kiyotaka’s cold, almost empty-sounding voice rang out through the cold and silent air, and Takemichi could only wonder what had happened to this man to turn him so evil.

“Last chance, dear. Will you join me?”

Dear. The fact that Kiyotaka was even using pet names disgusted Takemichi. This man was killing everyone Mondo had ever known, and yet he had the audacity to try and be all lovey-dovey with him. Takemichi almost wanted to try and kill Kiyotaka himself, but he was better than that. Besides, Mondo’s screaming and shouting rang out before Takemichi could even consider trying to fight back.

“Fine! P-Please, I’ll join ya-! J-Jus’ - for the love o’ fuckin’ god - please don’ fuckin’ kill ‘im!”

Takemichi just gave him an equally shocked look. Why him? What was so special about him? Or, maybe Mondo was practically pushed to the point of insanity at this point. Takemichi had no idea. Either way, the sword was pulled away from Takemichi’s throat, and the blond had never been so quick to try and breathe more. He had been trying to hold his breath, just to avoid accidentally slitting his own throat. Were all the other men the same way? Takemichi would never know. Because corpses can’t talk.

Kiyotaka gave a nod to one of the people who worked for him, a woman with a red hoodie and pink hair which had clearly been cut and dyed at some point, and the restraints on Mondo were taken off. And Mondo immediately ran over, tackling Takemichi in a hug that could only be a hug goodbye. Takemichi wasted no time in returning the hug, sobbing and hiccuping into Mondo’s shoulder. Sure, it was scary to have almost lost his life, but losing Mondo was so much harder to deal with. Losing Daiya was difficult enough for the both of them, now they had just lost the gang and each other. Even if neither of them were dead yet.

Then, they were abruptly pulled apart. Mondo was dragged away, and Takemichi was forced to watch. Mondo was hardly even given enough time to force off hsi signature jacket and throw it at Takemichi, the blond holding onto the jacket tightly. They both called out for each other, trying to scream out one last plea or goodbye, and Takemichi had never felt heartbreak so awful in his life. It was hard enough to watch the man he had fallen in love with date someone else, or even just confess to someone else, but thinking that he would never see Mondo again was even worse.

Takemichi was knocked out cold, or maybe his brain just refused to remember anything after that moment, and when he woke up, he was in an apartment, cold and alone. He still had the jacket, surprised that the jacket wasn’t taken from him, either. He hugged it close, sobbing into the jacket as if it were Mondo. Because, really, it was all Takemichi had left of Mondo. He wasn’t sure how long he had cried for, choking on his sobs. And he stayed there for almost two years, practically wasting his life away.

His first reunion with Mondo could hardly even count as one. It was just a short video call with Mondo, with the former biker trying to help Takemichi and his little group with getting out of Towa City safely, supplying information to them. Takemichi nearly broke down crying. Though, it was obvious how terrible Mondo was doing. Tear tracks stained his face, his hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed in months, and he was considerably thinner and paler. And it was obvious that, if Mondo could, he also would have cried.

The next time they saw each other was much better. Mondo had finally grown the confidence to run away from Kiyotaka, to leave that life behind. Takemichi hadn’t even known Mondo was standing beside him, at least until he was tackled in a hug just like all those years ago. Mondo couldn’t even say anything, just hugging Takemichi. It had to have been almost a decade since they were last able to hug each other. Takemichi didn’t say much either, just burying his face in Mondo’s shoulder.

They spoke for what felt like hours. Mondo admitted that the only reason he didn’t come to find Takemichi sooner was because apparently he had a kid. Which surprised Takemichi. Something about science and DNA and trying to bring back Daiya. Mondo was kind of speaking quickly, so Takemichi didn’t get to process much of what was being said. But, the girl’s name was Kaen. Takemichi had a giggle over that, because who names their daughter ‘flame’? Mondo had just playfully punched Takemichi’s shoulder, before hugging him again as the two laughed together. Takemichi had melted into the hug, not caring about anything other than their shared laughter and the incredible amount of warmth he was feeling. Or he was flustered for whatever reason, but he just assumed the warmth was Mondo’s body heat.

It took a couple years, but Takemichi did eventually confess his crush on Mondo to, well, Mondo. It was definitely awkward, and Mondo wasn’t ready to rush into anything just yet, but Takemichi was relieved to hear that Mondo did feel the same way. Takemichi thought he must have been dreaming. They went slow for a few months, nothing more than dinner once every week or two, and occasionally holding hands. They eased into it, eventually having a movie night. They held hands during that, too, and Takemichi couldn’t help but sneak glances at Mondo. Mondo noticed after a few unseen glances. Takemichi was playfully teased for it, before Mondo tackled him to the couch, the two laughing it off and making jokes about it. And, after their laughter calmed down a bit, Mondo kissed Takemichi’s cheek and pulled the blond in to cuddle. Takemichi was more than happy to do so, just happy to be with Mondo. To feel and hear the beating of Mondo’s heart.

Over time, Mondo was okay with doing more romantic stuff. Pet names were the next step, and Takemichi never knew until now how much Mondo loved using pet names. Takemichi swore that Mondo solely called him by pet names now, never his full name. Closest he ever got to that was calling him ‘Michi’, which when said by Mondo, had a nice ring to it. Their first kiss was pretty awkward, since Takemichi had no idea what he was doing, as this was his first time. Mondo helped him out, and they had a laugh over how awkward Takemichi was. When their laughter died down a bit, Mondo spoke up.

“Hey, ‘Michi?”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Well, I’m curious. When’d ya figure out ya liked me?”

Takemichi felt his face flush a bit at the question. He thought it over for a moment, old memories being a bit foggy. A combination of time and the trauma that followed made the past a bit cloudy for Takemichi.

“I...I think it was some time during our first year of high school when I realized. I dunno, that was a long time ago.”

“Pfft- Seriously? Why ain’t ya say anythin’ sooner?”

Takemichi already knew the answer to that, and he rested his chin on Mondo’s shoulder as he answered. “I was afraid of rejection. Besides, with what happened during the race, I figured you weren’t in any desire to, y’know, date your best friend.”

“Eh, true ‘nough. I didn’t even know I liked guys back then, so that’s fair.”

“Mm-hm…”

Takemichi had trailed off, being pulled down to cuddle. Mondo was the leader of the rebellion against Kiyotaka, but he always made sure to have time for Takemichi. Mondo was both always busy and yet never busy at the same time. If Takemichi needed anything, Mondo was always ready to drop whatever he was doing for him. And it, honestly, made Takemichi feel special.

Four years after Mondo had returned, it was over. Kiyotaka Ishimaru had been captured by the rebellion and executed. Mondo, despite hating Kiyotaka, had mixed feelings. It wasn’t Mondo’s choice, the rest of the rebellion forced it upon him. Kiyotaka was simply hung, but Takemichi remembered overhearing Kiyotaka and Mondo’s final conversation, just an hour before the set execution time.

“Hey…” Mondo had mumbled, walking in. He shut the door behind him, unaware that Takemichi had followed, and was now listening just outside the door. Kiyotaka wasn’t restrained at all, just locked in the room. Mondo had insisted it be that way, and he never gave an explanation as to why. But, no one was going to defy Mondo on this, since he was the rebellion leader.

Silence followed, so Takemichi assumed that Kiyotaka ignored Mondo. Takemichi peered through the small window in the door, watching as Mondo sat down on the same bench as Kiyotaka. Not beside him, as Mondo was sitting as far away as the small amount of space in the room would let him.

“Where’s Kaen?” Mondo asked quietly, not even looking at Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka glanced over at him, glaring slightly at his ex-boyfriend.

“What, so you can execute her, too?” Kiyotaka questioned, “I don’t know where she is, don’t bother to ask me again. You’d just be wasting oxygen.”

Mondo went quiet for a moment. “What do you mean ya dunno where she is? She’s yer kid-”

“She was your child too, Mondo,” Kiyotaka stated, glaring a bit more, “Ran out to find you, and I haven’t seen her since.”

“...Ya got guards everywhere, surely someone woulda-”

“Don’t be an idiot. She’s a child, bound to get hurt, whether accidentally or from overwhelming emotion. I’m sure you remember what it’s like to be twelve.”

“...She can’t-”

“It’s difficult, but she can,” Kiyotaka mumbled, shifting so he was sitting in the opposite corner from Mondo. He didn’t want to be near him. Especially not right now, with what was going to happen.

“Stop interruptin’ me,” Mondo huffed, curling in on himself a bit. “...She’s dead…”

“Most likely,” Kiyotaka stated, “I haven’t seen her since the day after you left. I said good night to her, and then when I went to wake her up the next morning, her window was open and she was nowhere to be seen.”

“...She’s dead…” Mondo repeated, finding it difficult to process this fact, even if he and Takemichi didn’t know that Kiyotaka was lying, “She’s dead ‘cause o’ me…”

Kiyotaka didn’t say anything in response to that, instead changing the subject. “Shouldn’t you be preparing my execution?” He asked, looking away, “It can’t be too long now before the time.”

“Yeah...Noon,” Mondo mumbled, standing up, “...If...If she is dead, can ya...Tell her I’m sorry..?”

Kiyotaka hesitated for a moment, almost as if unsure if Mondo was being genuine with his request. After a moment, he nodded. “I’ll...make sure to tell her that.”

And, without warning, Mondo moved over and hugged Kiyotaka. Takemichi was just as surprised as Kiyotaka was. Kiyotaka didn’t return the gesture, just looking at Mondo oddly. “...’m sorry. ‘Bout Kaen…”

“...It’s alright. I don’t need your sympathy.”

Mondo got up and left after that, and Takemichi was careful not to get spotted by him. Takemichi glanced at Kiyotaka one last glance, who was curled up in the corner of his cell, his arms wrapped around himself in some sort of self-hug. It was an absolutely pathetic display, and as Takemichi walked away, he knew that Kiyotaka deserved nothing more than his last couple hours to be spent cold and alone.

Though, thinking back on it, that was probably how Takemichi would spend his last few hours alive, too.

Mondo had gone missing a week ago. No note, no text message, not even a goodbye kiss. Or, you know, a heads up. Takemichi assumed that he was just busy with something. After all, the Ultimate Society was taken down a year ago, so all that was left was some random remaining members, so it couldn’t be anything bad.

So then, when Takemichi opened the main door to the rebellion building, was Mondo laying there, bloody, and not moving nor breathing?

“Mondo-?! MONDO-?!”

Takemichi immediately rushed to Mondo’s side. Mondo was cold to the touch, and when Takemichi rolled Mondo onto his back - he felt his own face drain of all life. A large stab wound was in Mondo’s gut, obviously not new, as the blood had long since dried. Takemichi just continued screaming his now dead boyfriend’s name, other members of the rebellion rushing to check out what all the commotion was.

To them, their rebellion leader was dead. To Takemichi, the love of his life was dead. 

Takemichi sobbed for what felt like hours, just holding the lifeless corpse in his arms as he wept. He held Mondo, refusing to let Mondo go. Takemichi couldn’t even remember if he had passed out, or was dragged away. It all became a blur after that. Life was a blur.

He stayed with Takaaki, and Sayaka and Chihiro always made sure to visit. Not that Takemichi noticed. Takemichi just laid in bed all day, using Mondo’s old jacket as a blanket, even if it was stained with blood, dirt, and who knows what else. The three of them always tried to get him to eat, but Takemichi didn’t want to.

He spent the last of his days curled up in bed, his only warmth being the jacket. Because, really, he’s lost Mondo so many times now. At least in the past he had hope of reuniting with Mondo. But now? What else could he do but join him.

Takaaki always made attempts to keep him alive. Takemichi couldn’t blame him. Takaaki already felt like he failed with his first two sons, which were now both dead, so Takemichi assumed that Takaaki was seeing Takemichi as some sort of second chance. Or, logically, third chance. Because, third times the charm, right?

Takaaki was the only person who hadn’t given up on Takemichi by now. Even Sayaka and Chihiro had given up. Or, they were busy with work, or they were helping, and Takemichi just didn’t notice. Again, life was a blur now. Days and nights faded together, and Takemichi wasn’t sure if it had been a week or a year since he found Mondo’s corpse. The image was burned into the back of his mind, of Mondo’s bloodstained shirt and stomach. Takemichi desperately wanted to forget the gruesome scene, but he could never get it out of his mind. No matter how much he tried to think of something else, like happy memories. The sight of Mondo’s corpse was always far more empowering in his mind.

Takemichi lost all interest in the world around him. After all, how could he care about the real world, when his world was already gone?


End file.
